masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Piratehunter
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sovereign page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 02:04, January 4, 2010 Reaper edits Please know that if your edits violate standard practices on this wiki as blatantly as did your edits to the Reaper page, it is not necessary for another editor to talk it over with you before reverting your edits. The edits you made were factually inaccurate, and additionally were in entirely the wrong section of the article. The introduction is not the place for major spoilers, which your edits were chock full of. The edits you made did not need rewriting, they needed to be removed in their entirety. Please understand that while you may be an admin at another wiki, we have our own standards and practices here, and you can't expect us to conform to the way you do things over there. Thanks, SpartHawg948 03:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Also, please in the future do not leave messages to other users stating things such as "Contact me when you'd like to, or better yet, do get your facts straight" when they are in fact the ones doing things properly. One of the grounds for being blocked from this wiki is rude or insulting language to other users. I'm not trying to be rude or scare you off, just informing a new editor of the rules around here. Both of the editors who reverted your edits were correct and well within their rights, as your edits were factually inaccurate (Sovereign actually states that the Reapers were NOT created, but that they have always been) and were in the wrong place (above the spoiler tags in a section reserved for early-game Codex type info, which assumes Sovereign is an inanimate ship). I strongly suggest you review the Community Guidelines and the Style Guide before making further edits. Thanks again, SpartHawg948 03:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Language Policy Please be mindful of how you address/refer to other users and their opinions and edits. Rude or insulting language will get you banned from the site. Describing the opinions of another editor as "your vague, dogmatic, ungrammatical views," would seem to fall into the category of rude or insulting, as would implying that since another editor may not agree with their opinions, they must be ignorant. I merely commented that in one edit, you stated "Just as well, he was not KOTOR 2's antagonist.", then in the next edit you made you stated Darth Nihilus was "a primary antagonist" of KOTOR 2. Seeing the discrepancy between being "not KOTOR 2's antagonist." and being "a primary antagonist" of KOTOR II (two conflicting statements), I commented on it, to which you replied "I actually stated that he was A primary antagonist..." (insults of my opinion) " it would appear you know not the difference...". If you make two virtually back-to-back edits/comments that contradict each other like that, you have to expect comment. So please just mind the way you address other users on this wiki. Thanks, SpartHawg948 08:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC)